Double Your Pleasure
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Dustin&Dustin/Hunter. Dustin/Dustin. One-shot. Dustin tops Hunter, with a little help.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This can take place hours after Yellow is a Girl Color if you want to see it like that...that's how I did. Oh, important, this is my first time writing something like this. I just wanted the idea out of my head, if I didn't write it, it would have eaten my brain. It is quick and choppy. I didn't go through and make grammar or any other special corrections....I was too embarassed to even re-read it. All that said...I posted this just because and if you like it,,i'm glad, if not...sorry. enjoi.

* * *

Hunter had no idea what type of knot held both of his hands above his head, all he knew was that the more he pulled against it the more it tightened. When did Dustin learn how to tie a knot like this? He glared up at the restraint through the darkness, whatever was holding his wrists together was thin, and it almost felt like sheer. Maybe, he gave his right hand a twist and the bind only tightened, he hissed, damn knot. He looked up at the dark ceiling and tried to remember where Dustin went.

It wasn't everyday that they had a conversation that would spawn a reaction like the one the earth ninja had that day. Maybe he had pushed a few wrong buttons? No, Dustin didn't really have buttons and it would take more than their earlier conversation to piss him off. So he wasn't mad. Good.

His hearing zeroed in of a creak of old hinges and a closing door. He told Dustin to fix his door but he insisted that it was a waste of money and the door opened and closed fine. Soft footsteps over the rug stopped at the foot of the bed and his finger twitched. Even thought it was completely black in the room he could feel eyes roaming all over his body and he just concentrated on the footsteps that were coming to his left. "Ready Hunter?" The lust filled voice coupled with the hand sliding down his sweat slick chest caused him to tense up and groan, he knew what was coming and he wanted it. He had never bottomed before but that's what was exciting about it, the curiosity of it.

"Y-yeah" He was surprised his voice sounded through his accelerating breath.

"Good" warm lips came to his neck and he arched off the bed to get more contact with his lover but Dustin wasn't on the bed and he only succeeded in tightening the restraints further. His head fell to the side with a shakey sigh as a burning trail went up to the shell of his ear. A mouth latched on to his right nipple, god that felt good. He arched into that mouth with a soft moan, completely ignoring the constricting binds. What the- Hunter wasn't exactly comfortable with a third party, Not that he wasn't down for a ménage à trois but not while he was tied down naked to a bed and without knowing it was going to happen before hand or knowing who the other person that was joining them was. A sharp nip on the sensitive bud drew him out of his thoughts and he groaned.

"Still sensitive Hunter?" The rhetorical question was chuckled against his ear and his brows drew together completely confused.

"Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes?"

Whoa, when Dustin said he was going to top him he didn't think it would be like this, maybe it was one of Dustin's kinks. Fire lips trailed down his chest and he turned his eyes back to the Dustin on his left with a small smirk. "Couldn't top me by yourself?" He teased with a small laugh this was cut short by his hitched breath and Dustin gave his chest a pat.

"It totally doesn't look like you mind dude" he pointed out as his double flicked his tongue over the tip of Hunter's length. The thunder ninja opened his mouth to reply but the only thing that came out was a small noise he didn't even know he could make. Lips pressed to his left temple then the body at his side was gone but the torturing tongue was still touching him. A weight climbed onto the end of the bed and his knees were spread apart. Dustin was totally cheating. His finger twitched again with a groan when he felt a wet tongue at the base of his length. They both worked at separate ends of the shaft till one took it in completely and the other slid down further to his sack. Now, he didn't really mind the cheating so much, clearly obvious and Dustin pointed out because of his hard on.

He bucked into that sweet mouth and was instantly held down by a pair of hands on his hips, he didn't know whose hands they were, didn't matter. Dustin's mouth released his length and Hunter bucked up again, the earth ninja was stronger than he gave him credit for. Now here he was harder than he had ever been in his life and he was straining to look down at the two that were with him, the room had filled with a little light, enough for him to see the outline of Dustin coming onto the bed and climbing over him. "Dust...in," He squirmed under the earth ninja and groaned, what was taking him so long.

"What Hunter?" He asked against the ninja's lips with a small smile. "What do you want dude?"

Like hell he was going to say it, he wanted it but he just couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted. Dustin's attention between his legs was gone and the ninja was just sitting there now. "I..." he was forced to say it now, wasn't he?

"What, Hunter?" Dustin gave him a peck on the lips, "C'mon..." He tapped a finger against his bottom lip, the thunder ninja could almost see the smile breaking on the other's face and the Dustin coming behind himself and planting a kiss on his neck. The Dustin that was straddling his torso groaned and turned to kiss the ninja behind him. The sight before him was driving him crazy; the soft blue morning light broke over Dustin's bare body and the double whose throat his tongue was currently down.

"I want...it Dustin...now" he managed to got out between hisses as he pulled at the binds, he wanted more than anything to be loose and to pin both of them down and screw them senseless.

"What was that? I missed it dude" The double asked as they broke their heated kiss. Actually, Hunter wasn't sure which was which and it didn't really matter.

"I want it, now" he repeated.

"Want what?" He was asked.

"You" His hips rolled forward against the earth ninja's bottom and he saw the other grin.

Dustin leaned forward to the bed side drawers, lube was in here somewhere. He fiddled around till a mouth clamped onto his chest that earned Hunter a rough stroke. He let the nub in his mouth go in exchange for letting out a harsh groan, that felt good. Now that he thought about it, even the vice grip on his wrists was starting to feel good. The earth ninja handed the tube of lube over his shoulder and leaned down to kiss his crimson lover. Their heated kiss broke when Dustin moaned and the grip on his blonde hair tightened. The double, what Hunter assumed to be the double, withdrew his fingers from his other then pushed one inside Hunter.

This was definitely a first; he could feel his muscles trying to push out the invading finger but when one became three he began to push against them, bringing them further in. When Dustin began to lower himself on his length he thrusted into that tight heat, at the expense of loosing the fingers that were so far inside of his body. His hips rocked in the heat that he loved so much and when the double, no...That was Dustin, definitely him; thrusted inside him he bit back a yell. That was totally surprise, he did not think he'd scream but with the double lifting up and slamming back down and the home hitting thrust, screaming was his only real option.

"M-mmm....harder..." He couldn't exactly ask for more, could he? The two yellow ninjas complied, Dustin thrusted harder while the double continued to impale himself on Hunter's length. The double stimulation coming from the two was pushing him over the edge and Dustin hitting that spot so far inside him just pushed him that extra inch and his seed shot against the earth ninja's chest, his double had vanished before he came. Dustin's thrusts didn't let up, if anything they were harder, he grunted with each thrust because Hunter was so tight around him moving became a challenge. With a scream, the wind academy ninja released his seed inside his lover and he continued to move his hips till his flow slowed to a stop and he felt like jell-o.

"That was...wow," Hunter looked up at the younger man and laughed, "We should...do that more...more often bro"

"I told you I cold top" Dustin said as he leaned forward and pulled the end of the black cloth that was causing Hunter's hand's to turn to a light purple. "Dude...I-I'm sorry about this," he said as he held the scarf in his hands, "I didn't think you'd pull on it that much and I-" He was cut off when his back hit the bed and Hunter pinned his hands above his head.

"I'm fine Dustin...don't worry about me" That clearly implied that Dustin should be more worried about himself.

"Hey, w-what are you...Hunter" The earth ninja struggled as his arms were bound together over his head, "You're kidding right? Dude, we just did it!"

"Yeah, and?" he asked, letting out a low moan as he let Dustin's limp length to fall from his seed dribbling hole.

"I topped you so I-"

"Yellow's still a girl color" Hunter smirked as he pushed inside his earth lover, the doubles tight heat was good but it was no match for the real thing.


End file.
